spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Admirer
Transcript (Episode opens at the table) Granite: This time it was a 3 - 0 vote. Mindy and Triton, one of you is about to be evicted! Mindy: Oh no! Triton: Hey guys you should vote Mindy off because she keeps using her magical powers in challenges. Grande SquarePants: Well I can’t argue with that that logic! Mindy: Guys wait! (Everybody votes) Granite: 11 to nothing, wow. Mindy, you’ve been evicted! Mindy: Guys can’t you see that Trit- (Mindy is walked out into the rocket by Triton) Triton: Well that’s enough from her. Girly Teengirl: Yay, the other girl is gone! Vanessa: Wait what? Girly Teengirl: How long have you been here? Vanessa: Long enough. Girly Teengirl: Isn’t Triton a total hottie? Vanessa: No. Granite: Guys let’s go to the challenge. (Cut to the challenge) Granite: Okay so today you guys will be trying to hit a target using a bow and arrow. The first person to successfully shoot a dead in bullseye wins their duo the status of nominators. Triton: Alright, seems easy enough. Granite: Oh yeah also you’ll be standing on a movie platform with heaters all around you. Triton: Oh, okay. Krabs: Arghghghghgh, heat can't hurt me! Granite: This is advanced heat. Krabs: OH NO! Jenkins: Alright Grandpa SquarePants, let’s win- (Grandpa SquarsPants is asleep) Jenkins: Dammit! Granite: Alright Steve set up your targets so you can start shooting! (While staring at Triton’s abs, Girly Teengirl shoots her arrow directly into Steve’s foot) Steve: OH SHIT! OUCH! (Steve gets crippled. Vanessa tried to shoot her arrow but it explodes and splinters fly everywhere)’ Vanessa: Get down! Keanu: Oh this should be easy. (Keanu gets hit in the shoulder with a splinter) Keanu: Ouch! Motlu: Haha, loser. (Motlu swallows a splinter by complete accident) Motlu: OH GOD. HBRS: Hey guys, how do I shoot this thing? Keanu: It’s quite simple. You just… (Keanu talking to HBRS fades out as we cut to Triton shooting and missing) Triton: Dammit, dammit, dammit! Krabs: You’re not doing it right Sully: Hey guys. Krabs: Woah, who are you? Sully: I’m Sully. Perch: How long have you been here? Sully: The entire time. I just have no plot relevance. Perch: Oh, okay. You know I can’t wait to return to being a news anchor. Gale: And I cannot wait to go back to being a weatherman. Perch: Weren’t you fired? Gale: Not in my heart. Girly Teengirl: Hey Triton look! I’m gonna win this for you! (Girly Teengirl goes to shoot Triton’s target but out of NOWHERE Sully shoots a direct bullseye on his target) Granite: Wait what? Okay, I guess Sully wins! Sully: Ha yes, now I get more screen time! (Cut to the nomination ceremony) Sully: I’ve decided to be fair. First I nominate Vanessa because she hasn’t been nominated in quite a while. Vanessa: Oh no! This totally sucks! Sully: And I’m also nominating Grandpa SquarePants and Jenkins because I don’t know how much more their bodies can take physically. Jenkins: As much as it takes to win. Granite: Well you heard it here first guys (of course you did), go vote for either Vanessa or Grandpa SquarePants and Jenkins to be the next person to get evicted! Category:Evicted! Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2020 Transcripts Category:Transcripts